


"Рейхенбахские хроники". Дело мертвого рогоносца. 1888 год

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Рейхенбахские хроники [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: Дело 1888 года. Как уже знают читатели "Рейхенбахских хроник", в этот период доктор Уотсон женился и покинул квартиру на Бейкер-стрит.Зимой 1888 года к Холмсу неожиданно обращается за помощью секретарь Майкрофта Алан Грей.





	"Рейхенбахские хроники". Дело мертвого рогоносца. 1888 год

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Dr Erton.

Февральским вечером, когда все приличные люди уже отужинали и отправились на покой, я лежал на диване и смотрел в потолок, тщетно пытаясь убедить себя, что Уотсона сегодня ждать уже не стоит. Я рисковал уснуть прямо в гостиной и стал уже подремывать, как вдруг мне послышалось, что внизу звякнул колокольчик. 

Сна как не бывало. Я резко сел и взглянул на часы. Неужели клиент? Видимо, дело очень важное, если он решился приехать в такой час. Я был уверен, что это мужчина, а не женщина. Женщины предпочитают в критических ситуациях приезжать рано утром, когда приличные джентльмены еще не позавтракали. 

Я ожидал, что миссис Хадсон приведет посетителя, однако не услышал на лестнице ее шагов. Поднимался мужчина. Я встал, собираясь встретить его лицом к лицу. Дверь открылась, и в гостиную вошел Алан Грей. Честно говоря, в первую секунду я похолодел.

— Что с Майкрофтом? — спросил я, возможно, излишне резко. 

— Здравствуйте, Холмс. С шефом все в порядке. У меня было два выходных, но я заезжал в клуб и видел его полчаса назад, он прекрасно себя чувствует. И у меня к вам личное дело — как к сыщику. Простите, что приехал в такой поздний час.

У меня отлегло от сердца. 

— Пустяки. Какое-нибудь дело мне как раз не помешает. Садитесь, рассказывайте. — Я прибавил света и указал в сторону погребца. — Выпьете?

Следующие секунды меня позабавили. Грей замялся, но потом взгляд его упал на столик, где лежал том «Монте-Кристо» — бывает, что и у меня случаются приступы ностальгии, особенно если я не так давно провел некоторое время вместе с братом. Грей посмотрел на меня, я на него, и я готов был поклясться, что слышу ход его мыслей. Если он откажется выпить в моем доме, это будет выглядеть как «в доме врага». 

Грей прекрасно понимал, что я знаю о его полувраждебном отношении к своей персоне, но, конечно, он всегда держался в рамках приличий, подчеркнуто любезно. Из тех же приличий он кивнул:

— Спасибо, от бренди не откажусь.

Пока я наливал, он, кажется, собрался с духом. Сделав глоток и отставив бокал на столик, он наконец приступил к рассказу. 

— Два дня назад скончался супруг моей хорошей знакомой... — перехватив мой откровенно насмешливый взгляд, он поправился: — моей нынешней любовницы. Миссис... пани Сокольска, супруга одного богатого и довольно мерзкого типа из Варшавы, уже не первый раз проводящего зиму в Лондоне. Она попросила меня помочь ей, и шеф дал мне два выходных, поскольку срочной работы нет. Беда в том, что пан Сокольский умер от яда. Полиция ищет тех, кому выгодна его смерть.

Ну что же, когда-нибудь Грей со своей любвеобильностью не мог не вляпаться в историю. Я сел в соседнее кресло и уточнил:

— То есть расследование уже началось? Яд определен? Кто занимается делом? И если ваша... хорошая знакомая попросила вас о помощи, значит, подозревают ее?

— Нет, — вздохнул Грей, — ее пока не подозревают. Но сама пани уверена, что это я убил ее супруга, чтобы жениться на ней. И зная пани, я уверен, что в какой-то момент полиция эту информацию получит. Дело у Лестрейда, а что касается яда, полиция считает, что это был банальный цианид.

— У дамы богатое воображение, — хмыкнул я. — Получается, если в ближайшее время вы не уверите ее в вечной любви, она просто донесет на вас... Но какие она может привести доказательства?

Все-таки Грей был по-настоящему потрясен этой историей, но по его красивому и вечно невозмутимому лицу было видно, как трудно ему сейчас со мной откровенничать. 

— Даже если бы мне ничего не грозило с стороны полиции, я не совсем представляю себе, как сказать даме, что женитьба на ней не входит в мои планы, — сказал он. — Но не могу же я заявить инспектору, что дама мне безразлична? Как это будет выглядеть? Честно говоря, я впервые в такой ситуации. Обычно мои подруги все понимают с самого начала. Но эта оказалась слишком уж романтичной. Признавалась мне в любви, писала записочки и была уверена, будто я чувствую то же самое, что и она. Наверняка она копировала свои письма из дамских романов, которые читает днями и ночами. По ее мнению, именно я более всех заинтересован в смерти ее супруга. Доказательств, конечно, нету. Какие вообще могут быть доказательства? Цианид я не покупал, хотя, конечно, достать его не составляет труда. Убивать его мне как раз было невыгоднее всех, но это понимаете вы и я, а для остальных...

— Вы что-нибудь знаете об обстоятельствах дела? Или мне сейчас ехать расспрашивать Лестрейда? Тут есть одна проблема — мне нужен предлог, чтобы вообще начать расспросы. Пока инспектор придет за помощью, вас, для начала, успеют арестовать.

— Ну, пока обо мне ничего не известно, я не знаю... сейчас-то уже час поздний для полиции? Да и вряд ли инспектор явится арестовывать меня в «Диоген». Сегодня состоялись похороны, и я на них присутствовал как друг семьи. Инспектор подошел ко мне и задал пару вопросов о том, не замечал ли я у мистера Сокольского мрачного настроения в последнее время, и не знаю ли я, где он мог проводить свободное время. Я сказал, что не в курсе. На самом деле я знаю, что мистер Сокольский предпочитал иметь дело с платными малолетками обоих полов.

Интерес поляка к Лондону становился понятен. Вряд ли у себя на родине он нашел бы такое изобилие легко доступных юных шлюшек. К сожалению, наша столица предоставляла всевозможные услуги подобного рода в больших количествах. 

— Имея такого мужа, немудрено стать романтичной и страстно желать выйти замуж за красивого любовника, — усмехнулся я, тем не менее поморщившись. — Сокольский посещал бордели? Могло быть так, что у кого-то из его жертв нашлись родственники, которые еще не пропили остатки разума и желали бы отомстить, как думаете?

— Я как-то не в курсе, кто там конкретно может обитать в этих борделях, — пожал плечами Грей. — Наверное, у кого-то могут быть родственники, но отравили-то Сокольского не там. Труп нашли дома, в спальне. Может, ему пилюлю какую с ядом подложили, я не знаю. Если честно, мне не верится, что меня обвинят в убийстве, я больше опасаюсь, что мне придется жениться... очень бы не хотелось. Я правда в растерянности и говорю это вовсе не потому, что ради брата вы будете работать усерднее... но я также очень не хотел бы, чтобы всплыло имя моего работодателя, понимаете?

Моя ладонь против моей воли потянулась к лицу, но я только поджал губы и потер пальцами лоб.

— Грей, вы могли бы об этом вообще не упоминать. А не могло быть так, что это ваша знакомая отравила мужа, чтобы выйти замуж за вас? Пыталась, так сказать, убить двух зайцев сразу — избавиться от муженька и шантажом заставить вас жениться на ней? 

— Не дай бог, если это так. Теоретически, конечно... вы уж поверьте мне на слово: ее письма очень неосторожные, мягко говоря. Я даже пенял ей на это несколько раз. Муж ее не казался мне слишком уж ревнивым, но все же... Впрочем, он мне очень не нравится... не нравился. Есть еще нюанс, не знаю, говорить ли...

— Говорите все. Сейчас не до приличий.

— Пани рассказывала мне, что муж не проявляет к ней интереса определенного рода, раз в два-три месяца посещает в спальне буквально на десять минут. При том, что в браке они уже несколько лет. И она действительно оказалась очень, как бы сказать... неопытной. Нашему «роману» около полутора месяцев. И она, конечно, кое-чему научилась. И вот несколько дней назад она призналась мне, что муж как раз посетил ее спальню и был, как я понял, сильно озадачен появившимися, хм, умениями. Это все с ее слов.

Что ж, пани была дурочкой — теперь я в этом окончательно убедился. Но дурочки в определенных ситуациях, как правило, еще опаснее умных женщин.

— Так... Ну Лестрейд у меня давно «прикормленный». Попробую его заинтриговать, что ли. Пошлю ему завтра телеграмму, и, надеюсь, он прибежит сразу, подозревая, что я уже «пронзаю взглядом эфир».

— Спасибо. — Грей встал. — Если понадоблюсь, я в клубе круглосуточно. Шеф сегодня собирался ночевать дома, на ближайшие несколько дней, если не произойдет ничего внезапного, у нас рутина.

***

 

Утром я послал в Скотланд-Ярд телеграмму таинственного содержания: «Инспектор, вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать?» Лестрейд прилетел через час с небольшим. Его темные глазки буквально буравили меня.

— Я так и знал, что там не все так просто! — вскричал он, влетая в комнату и буквально приплясывая от нетерпения перед креслом, ожидая, пока я предложу ему присесть. — Вот прямо чувствовал! Но вы ведь не были на месте преступления? Нет? Мне бы доложили.

— Располагайтесь, инспектор. Насчет того, просто это или непросто, вы мне уж сами расскажите, — улыбнулся я, наливая Лестрейду бренди. — До меня, скажем так, дошли слухи. Про убитого я слышал много нелестного, — бодро почти соврал я. — Но убийство загадочное, а вы знаете мой интерес к подобным вещам.

— Загадочное? Ну, вам виднее. Кто ваш клиент? Дама ведь не приезжала к вам и писем не посылала, за ней хорошо смотрят мои люди. Она после похорон не выходила, ее проводил до дома этот парень, что распоряжался на похоронах... она его послала к вам? 

Я молчал, на последнем вопросе инспектора лишь слегка иронично приподнял брови. 

— Ладно, ладно, — тот пошел на попятную. — Давайте я отвечу на все ваши вопросы, а вы потом ответите на мои? Что вы хотите узнать?

— А кто там распоряжался на похоронах? — спросил я нарочито лениво. — Адвокат семьи, вероятно?

— Некий мистер Грей, друг семьи. Костюм у него ценой в мое годовое жалование. Но он точно англичанин, не то что... Адвокат ли этот Грей — не знаю, но стряпчий, держащий завещание, у Сокольских другой.

Грей попал в историю. Угомонился бы он, что ли, со своими любовными похождениями? 

— Рассказывайте, Лестрейд, рассказывайте. По порядку. Чем занимался убитый, с кем жил — мне ли вас учить?

— Он иностранец. Румын, что ли? 

— Судя по фамилии, поляк.

— Да черт с ним. Простите. Он приезжает на зиму в Лондон не впервые, у них тут два этажа на G.-стрит, прислуга вся приходящая, жена молодая, глаза огромные такие... кхм... я хотел сказать — очень красивая женщина. Детей нет. Завещание вскроют сегодня, но вдова говорит — покойный не делал тайны из него: некоторые суммы слугам, триста фунтов младшему брату, который живет где-то на континенте, а все остальное, несколько десятков тысяч — жене. Так что, честно говоря, она единственная, кто что-то выигрывает от его смерти. Что еще... слуги его недолюбливают, говорят — он каждый год нанимает новых, когда приезжает сюда, а летом за имуществом следит одна экономка. По ее словам, он всякий раз напоминает, чтобы она искала новую прислугу.

— Вот это первая странность, на которую стоит обратить внимание, Лестрейд. И заодно спросить жену, что она думает по этому поводу. Еще один момент — он нанимает всю прислугу или у его жены постоянная горничная? И расскажите об обстоятельствах смерти.

— Горничная тоже новая каждый раз. А обстоятельства смерти самые простые. Утром он не спустился к завтраку, и в десять часов лакей понес ему чай в постель. Лакея допросили, он говорит, что иногда так бывало, когда хозяин приезжал домой после часу ночи. Но накануне он вернулся рано и лег около десяти вечера. Ну вот, вошел лакей, поставил поднос с чашкой, раздвинул шторы и заметил, что хозяин лежит неподвижно с открытыми глазами, поверх одеяла и на боку. В общем, все сбежались, врач приехал, диагностировал смерть, учуял запах на губах трупа и вызвал нас. На тумбочке около кровати, кроме подноса, стояла скляночка с пилюлями, но в них никакого яда не было, просто желудочные. Ну и вскрытие показало, что он ел шоколад — вероятно, одну конфету. Вот в ней и был цианистый калий. Судя по отчету из морга, Сокольский съел конфету еще вечером и, как вы понимаете, сразу умер. Наполовину пустая коробка обнаружилась в будуаре супруги. Но горничная говорит, что мадам шоколад не очень любит.

— В доме хранился цианид? — уточнил я.

— Нет, представьте себе. Поэтому я до сих пор и не выдвинул никаких обвинений вдове. Прислуга в один голос уверяет, что с момента появления в доме коробки конфет и вплоть до смерти мужа мадам Сокольска не покидала дома. 

— А что за набор? — оживился я. — Коробка, где конфеты были кучкой или разложены по углублениям? В обертках или без оберток?

— Обычный шоколадный набор. Бархатная коробка — в таких обычно три шоколадки в серебристых бумажках, но в этой их уже не осталось. 

— Вы узнавали у прислуги, откуда в доме появилась эта коробка? — нахмурился я, предугадывая ответ. 

— Горничная говорит: несколько дней назад ее подарил хозяйке этот самый Грей. Она угощала конфетами и мужа, и даже экономку.

— Мадам Сокольска угостила конфетами мужа, экономку, и все тогда остались живы. Вы сказали, она не любила шоколад, однако сохранила коробку у себя, держала в будуаре. Вопрос, Лестрейд — для кого?

— Кто ж ее знает, мистер Холмс? Может, для мужа и держала. Вряд ли этот Грей посещал ее в будуаре-то? Хотя кто их, иностранок, поймет...

— Э нет, Лестрейд. Если бы для мужа — она бы отнесла конфеты в супружескую спальню. Или бы они оказались у него в кабинете. Ну же, Лестрейд...

— Что?! — вскричал инспектор. — Вы хотите сказать: конфеты принес этот Грей и ему было вообще плевать, кто именно съест отравленную? Да ну, не может быть.

Я рассмеялся: 

— Нет, я имею в виду, что мадам держала конфеты для любовника, и это точно не Грей. Ни один любовник не принесет в подарок своей даме то, чего она не любит.

— Ну, логично... 

Что ж, с одной миссией я справился: отвел подозрение от Грея. Теперь следовало спасти его от брака, а Майкрофта — от потери секретаря. 

— Лестрейд, обратите внимание на два момента. По поводу морального облика убитого вы сами сможете выяснить много интересного, если постараетесь. Его жена, как любая нормальная женщина, нашла себе отдушину. И это, разумеется, был не Грей, иначе стал бы муж терпеть в доме присутствие того, кого он подозревал в связи с женой и еще лопать конфеты, которые тот приносит в подарок? Но какой-то любовник имелся... Для него держались конфеты. Ну?... Вы понимаете?

— Нет, — честно признался инспектор. 

— Правда? А я-то уж надеялся... 

— А кто этот любовник, мистер Холмс? — не унимался Лестрейд. 

— Да кто ж его знает, — пожал я плечами. — Я не волшебник, чтобы сразу назвать вам его имя. 

— Правда? — не удержался инспектор. — А я-то уж надеялся...

— Туше, — усмехнулся я. — Ну полно, не дуйтесь. Поедем к мадам Сокольской.

***

 

Поляки жили на широкую ногу. И видно было, что не первый год в одном и том же доме, потому что превратили вполне традиционное жилище во что-то невообразимое. Наши дома тоже порой грешат обилием подушек, пальм в горшках, всяких безделушек, но тут их количество превосходило все мыслимые размеры. При этом нельзя сказать, что у хозяйки не было вкуса: традиционные зеленые и бордовые обои заменили на приятные глазу серебристые и золотистые тона. Что касается отсутствия зеленых обоев, как химик я полностью пани одобрял. 

Когда мы с Лестрейдом приехали к пани Сокольской, нас провели в гостиную и через пару минут явилась сама вдова. 

На свете найдется не много женщин, которым идет черный цвет, вот и пани он не красил, но она была настолько хороша, что я начинал понимать Грея — ни один сердцеед такую даму бы не упустил даже при полном отсутствии у нее ума. Лицо казалось просто идеальным: точеный носик, губы, за которые Россетти продал бы душу дьяволу, а глаза... Я впервые видел такой чистый зеленый оттенок, при том, что пани была шатенкой. Уж насколько я равнодушен к женщинам, и то на мгновения потерял дар речи. Но когда пани заговорила, я чуть не рассмеялся. Не ужасный акцент был тому виной, и не тягучий голос, а то, что лицо пани вдруг приобрело глуповатое выражение. Я даже представил себе Грея, который говорит ей «Молчите, дорогая, молчите» и затыкает ей рот поцелуем, лишь бы не слушать болтовни. 

— Шерлок Холмс? Настоящий? То есть тот самый, из книжек? — казалось, изумлению дамы не было предела. — Я думала, вас не существует. 

— Простите, леди, про мистера Холмса частенько пишут и в газетах, — «заступился» за меня Лестрейд.

Пани Сокольска перевела на него взгляд, и он смутился.

— А вы что, верите всему, что пишут в газетах, инспектор? 

— Мистера Холмса я знаю лично много лет и готов подтвердить, что он совершенно настоящий. Он задаст вам несколько вопросов, мадам, если вы не возражаете, и...

Прежде чем Лестрейд закончил мысль, пани обворожительно улыбнулась и позвонила в колокольчик. 

— Элиз, принеси инспектору полиции кофе и бутерброды, — сказала она на немецкий манер тут же вошедшей горничной. — Пройдемте в будуар, мистер Холмс, там я с радостью отвечу на все ваши вопросы. 

Оторопевший Лестрейд хватанул ртом воздух, но напрашиваться в будуар не решился — слишком уж хороша собой была дама.

В комнатах хозяйки инородным пятном в окружении цветов, рюшечек и кружев выделялось простое католическое распятие на стене. Оно было единственным намеком на веру владельцев. 

На фоне серебристого шелка, которым были обтянуты стены будуара, траур выглядел чужеродным пятном, совершенно неприличествующим обстановке, и пани это прекрасно понимала, потому что лицо ее сразу приняло то кислое выражение, которое неопытные души принимают за скорбь. Она предложила мне сесть, но стульев в будуаре не было — только диван, креслица и канапе. Я расчистил себе место на диване от подушечек и сел, а пани устроилась на канапе, полулежа и опираясь локтем о спинку, тем самым демонстрируя мне изгибы своей фигуры. 

— Итак, вы готовы отвечать на мои вопросы, мадам? — спросил я. 

— Но вы же не станете передавать все этому скучному инспектору, правда, Szanowny panie Holmes? 

— Все зависит, мадам, от степени вашей откровенности со мной. Каковы были ваши отношения с мужем? 

— Я готова отвечать откровенно обо всем, кроме моего возраста, — потупилась вдова. — Вы ведь не женаты? Я читала...

Господи, она со мной кокетничает? Уловив мой слегка удивленный взгляд, пани быстро пояснила:

— Я хочу сказать — отношения с мужем были обычными... как с мужем.

— Przepraszam, pani, отношения между мужьями и женами бывают разные. Иногда жены даже любят своих мужей, я вас уверяю, — слегка улыбнулся я.

При моем обращении на польском (хотя, боюсь, я не мог бы похвастаться большим словарным запасом), глаза пани так и загорелись. 

— Я вышла замуж едва окончив гимназию, мистер Холмс, — слава богу, говорила пани все-таки по-английски. — Мой муж относился ко мне прекрасно первые несколько лет, потом... его интерес слегка остыл, и у нас с тех пор отдельные спальни. Впрочем, в Англии это принято. Он храпел по ночам, и ему мешала лампа, а я люблю читать перед сном... Я хочу сказать — мы были в хороших отношениях, но ночевали не вместе, и что он там съел на ночь, я не в курсе.

Возможно, она и правда не знала, какие вкусы у ее мужа и чем он занимается по ночам. Простого пренебрежения с его стороны было достаточно, чтобы завести любовника. 

— Ваш муж умер от яда, который находился в конфете. Откуда этот набор появился в вашем доме? 

— Мне его подарили, — выстрелила в меня глазами пани.

— Кто? — мягко, но настойчиво спросил я. — Пани Сокольска, вы очаровательная женщина, и я готов расспрашивать вас очень долго, но времени у нас, на самом деле, не так уж и много. Вы же не хотите, чтобы у полиции внезапно появилась версия, что конфету отравили вы? Насколько я знаю инспектора Лестрейда, у него очень богатое воображение. Но тут и не надо особо фантазировать. Если у кого и есть мотив, так это у вас. 

Мне было любопытно, захочет ли она подставить Грея или нет? 

— У меня? — пани испугалась так картинно, что я чуть не вздохнул ей в тон. — Что пан такое говорит? Я уже сказала полицейским, что не помню, кто мне подарил эти конфеты, но ведь полиция не нашла в них яда? Так какая разница, кто их принес? Может, яд был и не в конфетке? Может быть, он съел конфету отдельно, а потом яд отдельно?! Просто так, без ничего?

— Что ж, — кивнул я, — сожалею, мадам, но я вынужден рекомендовать инспектору задержать вас как первую возможную подозреваемую. 

Я ожидал слез, упрашиваний, заламываний рук, но пани Сокольска только искренне возмутилась: 

— Меня?! Да зачем мне его травить? Пусть пан Холмс подумает... о, может быть, я могу нанять пана Холмса для поиска убийцы?!

Пора было идти ва-банк. 

— Полно, пани, я просто проверял вас. Должен признаться, что знаком с мистером Греем и знаю, что именно он принес в дом коробку конфет. Так что будем откровенны друг с другом. Мистер Грей понимает, что положение ваше незавидное, полиция может в любой момент сделать вас единственной подозреваемой, и он хочет вам помочь. Опишите мне как можно подробнее, кого и при каких обстоятельствах вы угощали конфетами. 

Мысли пани так явно читались на ее лице, что мне даже стало неловко. Сперва сожаление — «ах, он знает Алана, значит пококетничать с ним не удастся». Затем испуг — «ах, он знает Алана, что еще он знает?!» И наконец — «Алан хочет мне помочь, ах, какой он милый!»

— Мистер Грей показался мне прекрасным молодым человеком, — озвучил я мысль пани, пока она не перешла к следующей «ах, но это же не я, а он...», и ее лицо просветлело.

— Мистер Грей влюблен в меня, — кивнула она. — Конечно, это информация не для полиции. Пан Холмс ведь понимает, что настоящий мужчина готов на подвиги ради своей прекрасной дамы.

— Разумеется, droga pani. Итак, мистер Грей принес вам коробку конфет. Он, видимо, еще не знал, что вы не очень любите шоколад, как мне доложили? Вы правда не любите сладкое, или это такое очаровательное кокетство с вашей стороны? 

— Люблю, — вздохнула пани совсем как нормальный человек, — но от сладкого так быстро толстеют... и еще от шоколада кожа становится шершавой... В общем, я не ела конфет, честное слово. Но угощала всех. Не выкидывать же.

Я долго крепился, но тут не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Простите, бога ради, мадам. Просто мистеру Грею отказала наблюдательность. Видимо, он был настолько очарован вами, что не мог рассуждать здраво. Итак, вы угостили всех. Мужа, вероятно?

— Да, мистер Холмс. Он съел одну конфету, а вторую взял с собой. 

— Унес в руках?

— Нет, он положил ее в карман пиджака. Конфета была в бумажке, а он как раз собирался в клуб. 

Знай пани, в какой такой «клуб» собирался ее супруг, она бы первой отправила его на тот свет. 

— Очень хорошо. А кого еще вы угощали?

— Нашу экономку. Она как раз вошла в комнату, где находились мы с супругом, чтобы доложить о чем-то... уже не помню... но я угостила конфетой и ее. Пани Вишневска служит у нас давно, я ею очень довольна. 

— Какую конфету взяла она? 

— Ту, что ближе. Она не выбирала. 

— В обертке?

— Нет, просто шоколадку. Пани Вишневска сразу вышла. Наверное, она съела конфету прямо за дверью. 

— Вы угощали еще кого-то?

— Горничную. Но какую конфету она взяла, я не помню. По-моему, с начинкой. Еще лакея — он взял ореховую. Между нами говоря, кто-то съел еще две или три конфеты, когда я не видела. С орешками внутри, такие круглые. Я просто заметила потом, что конфет стало вроде бы меньше. 

— Вы кого-то подозреваете?

— В краже конфет? — рассмеялась пани. — Да пусть угощаются, мне не жалко. Горничные знают, что я не ем сладкого.

Я не представлял, что еще можно почерпнуть из беседы с пани Сокольской. К тому же, у Лестрейда уже наверняка заканчивались бутерброды, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы во время допроса прислуги он путался под ногами. 

Случай сам пришел мне на помощь. Постучавшись, в будуар заглянула горничная.

— Мадам, приехала миссис Робертсон. Хочет выразить вам свои соболезнования. 

— Кто это, пани Сокольска? — спросил я.

— О, это моя подруга! Ее не было в городе, когда произошло несчастье. Вы позволите, мистер Холмс, поговорить с ней? 

— Конечно! Пришлите мне вашу экономку. 

— Да-да! — охотно согласилась пани. — Элиз, скажите пани Вишневске, чтобы пришла сюда. Мистер Холмс, я буду в кабинете мужа. 

Она грациозно поднялась с канапе. Разумеется, я тоже встал. Направляясь к двери, пани прошла совсем рядом со мной, демонстрируя аромат своих духов. Когда она вышла, я внимательно осмотрел будуар, и взгляд мой упал на дамский роман, лежащий на столике. «Лето страсти». Господи, помилуй! Я взял книгу и машинально открыл на заложенной странице. 

«— Ну что же, дорогая кузина, нам пора прощаться.

Эжени закусила губу, все еще стоя спиной к Пьеру. Нет, она ни за что не покажет ему, как ее ранит этот насмешливый тон! Взгляд ее упал на вазочку, полную конфет. Эжени взяла одну, завернутую в яркую бумажку. 

— Пора. Бедняжка, Пьер, — произнесла она нарочито кокетливым тоном. — Это вам! Чтобы жизнь не казалась вам такой печальной до новой встречи со мной. 

И она подошла к Пьеру совсем близко, опуская конфету в карман его пиджака. Тот рассмеялся и шутливо поцеловал ее в кончик носа».

Бр-р-р! Не знаю, как отреагировал нос Эжени, а вот мой настойчиво улавливал запах шоколада. Книга была заложена серебристым фантиком. Я взял бумажку, повернул ее — запах усилился. Даже на странице книги запах успел отпечататься. Качественный шоколад. Вложив бумажку между страниц, я вернул книгу на место. И вовремя.

Женщина, вошедшая в будуар, была противоположностью хозяйке. Невысокая, полная, с красноватым, словно обветренным лицом и суровым взглядом из-под сросшихся над переносицей бровей. 

— Мсье? — прогудела она голосом как из бочки, и я пару мгновений думал, на каком языке заговорить.

— Мадам Вишневска, ваша хозяйка хочет, чтобы вы обсудили со мной подробности случившейся в доме трагедии, — начал я на французском. 

— Мадам велела мне отвечать на ваши вопросы, мсье.

— Вот и хорошо. Садитесь, мадам, — я указал на кресло, развернутое к окну. Самому мне пришлось присесть на канапе. — Давно вы служите в этой семье?

— Очень давно, мсье Холмс, мои родители до сих пор служат у родителей пани. Экономка и дворецкий, мсье. Я начинала горничной. Когда пани Регина вышла замуж, я стала экономкой в новой семье, поскольку пан Сокольский в холостячестве пользовался услугами одного только лакея. Но последние пять лет я живу в Лондоне, а хозяева приезжают сюда только на четыре зимних месяца.

Ну что же, родители знали, как назвать дочь-красавицу. Только вот мужа поприличнее найти ей не удосужились. 

— Это был брак по любви? — уточнил я.

— Пани Регина очень нравилась жениху, мсье. Но ей было еще рано выходить замуж, — отрезала экономка и поджала губы.

Типов, подобных пану Сокольскому, так и тянет на красавиц. Да и эта оговорка — «рано было выходить замуж» — на многое намекала. Я невольно посочувствовал пани Регине. 

— Мадам... пани Вишневска, — я постарался выговорить фамилию экономки без запинки, — как хозяйка отнеслась к решению супруга оставить вас жить в Лондоне одну?

— Ей это не понравилось, месье, но что она могла сделать? Решал все он, — экономка пожала плечами. — Пан Сокольский пани Регину не обижал, ни в чем ей не отказывал. Не пьяница, не транжира, не игрок... Что тут скажешь... 

— Вы ведь почти ровесницы с хозяйкой, — польстил я экономке, — выросли вместе, расскажите мне о ней?

На самом деле, конечно, дам разделяло лет пятнадцать, не меньше, но обычно подобный комплимент на женщин действовал безотказно, не ошибся я и на этот раз. 

— Йезус-Мария! Скажете, месье! — пани Вишневска покраснела. — Я ж пани в колыбели качала. Правда, и сама еще девчонкой была, — прибавила она, пригладив юбку. — Пани Регина очень хорошая хозяйка, месье Холмс. Заботливая, всегда мне привозит подарки из Польши. Там-то ей веселее живется, чем здесь. Вот уж, пан придумал — зимой по заграницам ездить. Ну да он... не тем будь помянут, полный безбожник был, а пани уж какой год нормального Рождества не видела. А что у вас за погода? А что за дома? Если бы не ее отменное здоровье, она бы тут хворала у меня. Но ко второму приезду я приготовила ей спальню, нашла рабочих, чтобы привели в порядок камин, и моя птичка уже не мерзнет. 

Я терпеливо слушал, не перебивая. Несмотря на обилие ненужных подробностей, портрет хозяйки понемногу вырисовывался. Пусть и легкомысленная, но добрая, нуждающаяся в заботе. Что ж, пани Регине не повезло влюбиться в Алана Грея. Другой бы на его месте, узнав о смерти мужа, бросился бы к такой любовнице сломя голову и сразу же потащил в регистрационную контору, если бы сам случайно не оказался католиком. Я представил себе по-настоящему влюбленного Грея, меняющего веру и подданство, и чуть было не рассмеялся вслух. 

— Ваша хозяйка любит читать? — я указал на книгу.

Пани Вишневская улыбнулась так, как обычно улыбаются, когда речь идет о детских забавах.

— Любит. И больше романы. И чтобы обязательно счастливый конец. Пани Регина всегда сначала заглядывает в конец книги и проверяет, все ли живы, не расстались ли герои. Очень уж она романтичная. 

— Такие женщины обычно бывают сладкоежками... — как бы про себя протянул я.

— В детстве пани очень любила конфеты, и торты, и пирожные. Пухленькая такая была, — умиленно вспоминала экономка. — А все эта гимназия. Девицы задразнили, вот она и перестала есть, что ей нравится. Потом и этот еще... Простите, месье, покойный пан любил, чтобы она была худенькая, как девочка. Тьфу. И детей-то не заводили поэтому. 

— Пани сказала, что угощала вас конфетами, которые подарил ей мистер Грей, — закинул я удочку.

— Уж не знаю, кто ей там эти конфеты подарил, — от оживления пани Вишневской не осталось и следа. — Может, подруга какая. Угощала, да. Я одну конфету съела. Взяла с краю первую попавшуюся. Чуть не подавилась, ей-богу. Пан так на меня смотрел, будто я у него изо рта эту конфету вынула. 

— Вот как? А не припомните, какие конфеты оставались в коробке, когда вы брали свою? С начинкой, с орешками, в бумажках, простые шоколадки?

— Да я и не знаю, какие там какие, мне же никто не дарит таких наборов. Мне попалась обычная, без начинки, они лежали по краям. Потом шел ряд таких... пухленьких, может, они и с начинкой были, не знаю. Ближе к середине конфеты были круглые, а в центре лежали две конфеты в блестящих бумажках.

— Выходит, вы видели коробку почти полной? В тот день, когда ее подарили?

— Я не знаю, когда и кто ее подарил, — упрямо мотнула головой экономка лихорадочно соображала, какой ее ответ играет на руку хозяйке, — но да, конфет в коробке было много.

— Спасибо, пани, вы очень помогли мне и пани Сокольской, — улыбнулся я как можно более располагающе. — Пришлите ко мне лакея покойного хозяина, пожалуйста.

Экономка кивнула, вставая.

— Спасибо, мсье Холмс, — обернулась она вдруг в дверях. — Я за пять лет не научилась хорошо говорить по-английски, а полицейские не сочли возможным говорить со мной на другом языке. И даже насмехались над моим произношением. 

С этими словами она вышла из будуара.

***

 

Лакей... Типичный, я бы сказал. Аккуратный, опрятный, в меру бесцветный молодой шатен. Среднего роста, в белоснежных перчатках. 

— Как ваше имя? — спросил я.

— Джордж Берк, сэр. 

Я кивнул и закурил. 

— Расскажите мне о вечере, когда ваш хозяин отправился спать и не проснулся. 

— Хозяин вернулся около девяти вечера, он ужинал не дома. Я приготовил ему ванну. Все, сэр.

— Вас угостили конфетой из того набора? Когда вы в последний раз видели коробку? Сколько в ней было конфет? 

— Мадам угощала меня дважды, сэр!

Мне показалось, или в голосе лакея прозвучало некое самодовольство?

— Когда именно?

— В первый день, сэр, когда коробка была почти полной. И в последний, когда конфет в коробке оставалось уже мало. 

— В первый раз это было... — я нахмурился, будто припоминая.

— Сразу после того, как мистер Сокольский взял свою конфету, — услужливо подсказал лакей, — а мадам экономка — свою, хозяйка предложила и мне угоститься. 

— Вы очень наблюдательны, друг мой. Что было в коробке и что они взяли, вы запомнили?

— Конечно, сэр. В коробке не хватало двух конфет, одной в обертке и одной с начинкой. Потом мистер Сокольский взял конфету в обертке и одну с начинкой, а экономка взяла шоколадку с краю. Я взял ореховую.

— Теперь меня интересует последний вариант. Какие конфеты оставались в коробке? 

— Несколько шоколадок, сэр, несколько конфет с начинкой, три с орехом внутри. Я хотел узнать, что там в обертке, но тех конфет уже не было, и я снова взял ореховую.

— Это было в тот день, когда...

— Да, сэр, в тот самый день, но днем. Хозяин как раз принимал ванну...

— Мадам угостила вас? — слегка удивился я. Что мог делать лакей днем в будуаре дамы без своего хозяина?

— Мадам сказала мне, что я могу взять конфету, если хочу. Сама она была в гостиной, сэр, а коробка стояла в будуаре. 

— Ах, вот как. Понятно. Спасибо, Берк, пришлите сюда горничную пани.

***

 

Горничная, как я уже успел заметить, была вовсе не во вкусе хозяина, меньше всего она напоминала соблазнительную девочку-подростка — высокая, с глазами навыкате и устрашающе большим бюстом. Очевидно, пан Сокольский не хотел проблем в собственном гнезде. 

— Садитесь, Элиз.

Девушка испуганно помотала головой, напуганная предстоящим допросом.

— Да садитесь же, не можем же мы стоя беседовать.

— Мистер Сокольский не разрешал прислуге сидеть в присутствии хозяев и их гостей, — пискнула Элиз. 

— А мне хорошее воспитание не разрешает сидеть, когда передо мной стоит женщина. Да садитесь же! — слегка повысил я голос, и горничная опустилась на краешек дивана. Я тоже сел.

— Хозяйка угощала вас конфетами? 

— Да, сэр, — отвечая, горничная хотела снова встать, но я рыкнул на нее, и она осталась сидеть, сжавшись в комок, что при ее габаритах выглядело почти комично.

— Вспомните, когда вы видели коробку с конфетами, сколько и каких конфет в ней было?

— Сначала, когда мистер Грей только принес ее. Потом, когда он ушел, в ней не было двух конфет...

Что ж вот от кого полиция узнала, что конфеты принес Грей. Интересно, пани Регина на самом деле считала, что сказать «я не помню» достаточно, чтобы никто не узнал. 

— Каких конфет не хватало? 

— В бумажке, сэр. И еще с начинкой.

— Вы видели коробку еще раз?

— Много раз, сэр. Но всякий раз закрытую, я не знаю, чего в ней не хватало.

— Разве пани Регина не угощала и вас тоже?

— Пани разрешила Джорджу и мне взять конфету. Она сама не ест шоколада, сэр. Джордж пошел сразу, а я зашла вечером. Коробка стояла на столике в будуаре пани, я открыла и взяла конфетку с начинкой. Такая вкусная, сэр, никогда таких не пробовала раньше.

Щеки горничной стали пунцовыми и я понял, куда делось еще несколько конфет.

— Какие же оставались в тот момент, когда вы видели их в последний раз?

Горничная несколько секунд обдумывала мой вопрос и, честно говоря, ее ответ меня удивил:

— Не знаю, сэр, они тогда лежали горкой. Одна точно была в обертке...

Горкой? В каком смысле — горкой? Так... не спугнуть!

— Опишите мне это, — как можно небрежнее спросил я.

— Когда я вошла в будуар, пани как раз перекладывала оставшиеся конфеты в вазочку, а наверх положила ту, что в бумажке. Я спросила, выкинуть ли коробку, но она велела отнести ее в спальню и положить в верхний ящик комода. Так романтично, сэр...

— А потом? 

Надеюсь, мой голос не выдал напряжения. 

— Я причесала пани на ночь, сэр, ведь было уже девять вечера, взяла коробку и унесла в спальню. Потом вернулась сюда, но пани уже вышла, и я стала прибирать. 

— А вазочка с конфетами стояла... — я огляделся, — вот тут, на столике? 

— Нет, сэр. Должно быть, пани унесла ее.

— Больше вы не видели этих конфет?

— Нет, сэр. С утра как раз Джордж нашел хозяина... 

Когда Элиз ушла, я просидел в будуаре еще не меньше трех минут, собирая кусочки мозаики. Что ж, полной картины пока не сложилось, но одно я понял — конфеты в обертках жили какой-то своей отдельной жизнью. Придется ехать в «Диоген».

***

 

Я кое-как отделался от Лестрейда, соврав, что собираюсь собрать немного информации о Сокольском, но обязательно потом поделюсь полученными сведениями. Умасленный бутербродами инспектор согласился почти без особого сопротивления. 

Я же получил полную свободу действий и поехал к брату в клуб. Разумеется, и Майкрофт, и «злосчастный» сердцеед были на месте. 

— Ну что, Грей, — сказал я, входя в приемную, — видел я вашу пани. 

Бедняга не успел ничего ответить.

— И как она тебе? — вдруг раздался очень заинтересованный голос брата, и я понял, что дверь в кабинет приоткрыта.

— Очень красивая женщина, — ответил я не без внутреннего злорадства. — Очень. Потрясающие глаза. А фигура какая — боже мой! 

Грей явно смутился, а Майкрофт, которому явно было одновременно и любопытно, и лень вставать, позвал:

— Заходите сюда, молодые люди.

Я шел впереди Грея и улыбался самой злорадной из всех своих улыбок. 

— Здравствуй, дорогой, — сказал я, входя к Майкрофту, и стирая неподобающее выражение с лица. 

Ничуть не стесняясь секретаря, я наклонился и поцеловал брата в щеку. 

— Твой верный оруженосец попал в историю. 

Грей кашлянул за моей спиной. 

— Я уже в курсе, — улыбнулся мне брат. — Удалось что-то разузнать? Садитесь же. Садитесь, Грей. 

Я вспомнил, как горничная не хотела сесть при мне и повернулся к секретарю. Впрочем, он уже садился — без особого смущения. Я тоже подвинул кресло и сел.

— Должен сказать, что в умелых руках, пани бы расцвела. Она не такая дурочка, какой хочет казаться. И очень влюблена в вас, Грей. 

Майкрофт уставился на меня с таким ужасом, что я понял — дразню не только Грея, но и брата. На мгновение мне стало стыдно, но упустить такой случай? Нет уж.

— Мне приятно, что у нас совпали вкусы на женщин, — пришел в себя Грей.

— Частично, — кивнул я. — Что ж, я выслушал, кажется, всех, кто сунул руку в коробку с конфетами. Остались вы. Расскажите мне историю с самого начала во всех подробностях. Итак, вы принесли пани Регине коробку — что было дальше?

Грей взглянул на Майкрофта — тот кивнул, и, клянусь, только после этого секретарь начал говорить по делу:

— Я привез цветы и конфеты. Пани Сокольска приняла меня в будуаре. Мы разговаривали минут... сорок. 

— Что еще за «минут сорок»? — вдруг возмутился Майкрофт, и мы с Греем удивленно перевели на него взгляды. Хм. Однако, мой брат даже раскраснелся. — Что за странная приблизительность, Грей?

— Тридцать восемь минут, сэр, — отчеканил Грей.

Брат кивнул, а я вдруг понял: господи, он покраснел не от возмущения, его смутил «будуар». Мне вообще с трудом удавалось держать себя в руках, чтобы не расхохотаться. И потому, что брат считал возможным, будто мужчина может точно засечь, сколько времени длился «разговор», и потому, что выдрессированный Грей это смог.

— Всего-то? — пробормотал я себе под нос, и брат едва не задохнулся от возмущения. 

— Пан Сокольский мог вернуться, — процедил Грей. 

— Печально. Вероятно, пани пожелала слегка подсластить это обстоятельство? Угостила конфетой? 

— Даже двумя, — вздохнул Грей. 

Я удивленно поднял бровь, и он пояснил тяжелый вздох почему-то Майкрофту, а не мне.

— Помните, сэр, вы спрашивали, отчего я не надеваю свой новый серый пиджак?

— Вы сказали, что испачкали его, Алан, — кивнул брат.

— Испачкал, сэр. Одну конфету я съел прямо там, а вторую пани Сокольска положила мне в карман этого пиджака, не предупредив. 

— Очень романтично, — не удержался я.

— Да, наверное. Но поскольку я не знал о том, что в кармане у меня шоколад, я раздавил ее. Начинка вытекла и карман оказался испачкан изнутри.

— Это была одна из трех конфет в обертке, — кивнул я. 

— Разумеется. К сожалению, в этих конфетах слишком тонкий шоколад и много жидкой начинки.

— Так… Вторую в тот же вечер взял с собой в… кхм… клуб пан Сокольский. А куда делась третья, Грей? 

— Не знаю, третья или нет, но одна точно осталась у пани Сокольской. Через день я приехал вечером около половины восьмого, пан Сокольский должен был вернуться в девять, мы час читали Мицкевича. Когда я уходил, пани снова попыталась положить мне в карман конфету. Но я был начеку и перехватил ее. Попросил не делать так, рассказал про испорченный пиджак.

Мицкевича они читали… 

— Ну да… «Будь же доволен последним листочком», то есть фантиком. А пани? 

— Она расстроилась. Рассказала мне, что в книге, которую она перечитывает уже третий раз, есть сцена, где героиня дает герою конфету, и там все очень романтично. Я предложил тут же съесть злосчастную конфету напополам, но пани Сокольска забрала ее и сунула, хм... за корсаж. Надеюсь, шоколад не растаял и она не испачкалась. Я быстро ушел.

— Имел сомнительное удовольствие прочитать этот фрагмент, — пробормотал я и закрыл глаза. — Пани заложила страницу оберткой.

Логично было бы предположить, что пани съела третью конфету в гордом одиночестве, обливаясь слезами и перечитывая любимую сцену, а ту конфету, которую унес муж, она же и отравила, только вот пан почему-то почти трое суток таскал ее с собой. Нет, картина не складывалась. 

— А что узнал ты? — услышал я голос брата.

Слушая мой рассказ, Майкрофт недовольно хмурился, а в конце резко мотнул головой.

— Чушь какая-то.

— Полнейшая, — согласился я. 

Грей спорить с боссом не захотел или не решился, но мне показалось, что его невозмутимость в данном случае несколько не соответствует внутреннему состоянию. 

— Алан, — брат вынул листок бумаги и протянул секретарю карандаш, — нарисуйте нам коробку конфет с содержимым по памяти, будем разбираться. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, одну минуту.

— Может, он не помнит ее содержимого настолько точно? — сказал я, когда Грей вышел в приемную. Но брат снова помотал головой.

— Не может. Если видел, то помнит. 

Я хотел было съязвить, но тут секретарь вошел в кабинет с коробкой в руках, открыл ее и поставил на стол перед Майкрофтом. Заранее купил, понимая, что нам понадобится? Да полно, не мог он предвидеть такое. 

— У вас две дамы одновременно, Грей? — не удержался я. 

— Ну что вы, Холмс, как можно, — картинно возмутился Грей, но, увидев, что Майкрофт поджал губы, тут же добавил: — Хотел бы я сказать, что читаю мысли своего шефа задолго до того, как он их озвучит, но в данном случае я просто купил набор, чтобы послать его в подарок Питерсу.

Что-то мне подсказывало, что эту конкретную коробку наш приятель не получит — таким задумчивым стал взгляд Майкрофта. 

— Итак, эту, — я достал из центра конфету в обертке, — пани положила вам в карман. Можно считать, что ее уже нет в природе — она погибла бесславной смертью. А какую вы тогда съели из вежливости?

— Вот такую, — кивнул Грей, — во втором ряду, с начинкой из абрикоса.

— Эту? — взял ее из коробки Майкрофт и... сунул в рот.

— Тогда я побуду вашим карманом, Грей, — сказал я, развернул обертку конфеты и присоединился к брату. — Да, очень жидкая начинка. Экономка взяла простую шоколадку — вот такую. Такую же взял и пан Сокольский минутой ранее. А еще он взял в обертке. 

Я отложил три конфеты в сторону. 

— Лакей особо не стеснялся и сразу съел ореховую, горничная, по ее словам, взяла с начинкой, но потом, как утверждает пани, пропало еще две ореховые конфеты, — число «ссыльных» конфет увеличивалось, — видимо, их съела горничная. 

Майкрофт тут же решил повторить «подвиг» Элиз и уничтожил их.

— Лакей второй раз взял тоже ореховую. Когда он лакомился ею, ни одной конфеты в обертке, как он утверждает, в коробке не осталось. 

С этими словами я отодвинул конфету в бумажке подальше от кучки «съеденных» и от коробки. 

— Последняя конфета в бумажке перекочевала за корсаж пани Регины, и это случилось уже после того, как лакей последний раз видел коробку. Однако лакей утверждает, что пресловутой конфеты тогда в коробке не было. 

— Вы имеете в виду, — протянул Грей, — что конфета в обертке отсутствовала, когда днем лакей брал свою вторую конфету, но она появилась вечером, когда пани Сокольска пыталась дать ее мне, и ее же потом видела горничная? Но это, в общем, объяснимо. Пани заранее замыслила повторить прошлую манипуляцию с конфетой, и, чтобы никто не посягнул на единственную, которую можно подложить в карман... 

— Грей, вы подходите к делу чисто... э... математически. Но у нас убийство, помните? Если наша красавица отравила конфету в фантике, которую потом съел ее супруг, то, получается, она сперва хотела отравить вас. Вы в это верите? 

— В это — точно нет, — сглотнул Грей.

— И фантик исчез из спальни, — задумчиво протянул Майкрофт.

— Вот именно, — подхватил я. — Смотрите, Грей. Этот фантик вы, вероятно, выкинули. Выкинули же? Этот — сгинул где-то «в клубе», или куда там пан Сокольский его унес. Третий — последний — я нашел в книге пани. А куда делся тот, из которого пан перед смертью вытащил отравленную конфету?

— Но... вы хотите сказать, что пани Сокольска... что она положила яд, когда Элиз уносила коробку в ее спальню, а потом... господи...

— Она не успела бы. Сколько времени нужно, чтобы отнести коробку в спальню, смежную с этим самым будуаром, и вернуться? Минута? Это невозможно.

— Тогда я ничего не понимаю, — признался Грей.

— Вот и я тоже. А значит, или кто-то нам врет, или у нас просто есть не все факты. Майкрофт, оставь немного конфет мне — я приду к тебе ужинать. Грей, в доме вашей… в доме пани Сокольской полиции сейчас нет. Поедем туда — в вашем присутствии, возможно, мадам будет более разговорчива, да я и заодно как следует осмотрюсь в доме. 

Бедный Майкрофт — наверняка он хотел бы поехать с нами, но только кивнул Грею, который, конечно, прежде чем согласиться, кинул на шефа вопросительный взгляд. 

— Я буду в клубе, приезжайте ужинать сюда, — вздохнул мой брат. 

И мы отправились к очаровательной пани Регине.

***

 

— Мадам, к вам мистер Грей и…

Горничная не успела закончить фразу — пани выпорхнула в гостиную, но увидела меня и растерянно застыла. 

— Добрый день, дорогая, — Грей подошел и галантно поцеловал ей руку. 

— Ах... — казалось, пани не могла решить, показывать при мне радость от встречи с Греем или нет. Наконец романтичность победила в ней осторожность. — Дорогой, наконец-то мы вместе! Мистер Холмс нам поможет, я уверена! Знаешь, он очень милый!

— Очень, — неожиданно согласился с ней Грей.

Я посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного. 

— Пани Сокольска, давайте оставим комплименты на потом. Ситуация очень серьезная. Скажите: куда вы дели ту конфету в обертке, которую предложили мистеру Грею во второй раз? 

— Если я скажу, что съела, пан Холмс мне поверит? — мило улыбнулись мне зеленые глаза.

— Нет, дорогая пани, не поверю. Ведь бедную конфету, можно сказать, осквернили отказом. 

Грей посмотрел на меня точно таким же взглядом, каким я на него — несколькими мгновениями раньше. Зато взгляд пани загорелся восторгом. 

— Но я простила мистера Грея! Алан, когда я поняла... я простила вас, вы заслужили не только мое прощение, но и вечную любовь!

— Дорогая, что вы поняли и простили? — мягко спросил Грей. 

— Я простила вам все! Он был... — пани замялась и проглотила конец фразы. — Но ради любви вы пошли на это... ради меня... ради нас! Теперь, любимый, нас не разлучит ничто! Да, мистер Холмс? — вдруг обратилась дама ко мне совершенно спокойным тоном.

Тут я не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Боюсь, мадам, вдовой вас сделал вовсе не мистер Грей. Разумеется, если вдруг случилось бы так, что он совершенно потерял голову от любви к вам… — тут Грей чуть не задохнулся, но я продолжил, не обращая внимание, — и решился на такой отчаянный шаг, я бы, конечно, вошел в положение двух влюбленных. Но мистер Грей ни за что бы не стал прибегать к яду — это во-первых. А во-вторых, он бы ни за что не стал бы убивать вашего мужа в его доме, чтобы подозрение нечаянно могло пасть на вас. 

Если мадам и хотела мне возразить, последний довод ей понравился и она перевела взгляд на Грея.

— Мистер Холмс прав, моя дорогая.

Ого, какие модуляции в голосе у нашего ловеласа! Даже у меня по загривку поползли вдруг мурашки. Если он так разговаривает с дамами, я понимаю, почему у него нет с ними проблем. Впрочем, что это я? Одна-то проблема с дамой налицо! 

Пани, между тем, снова посмотрела на меня и уже по-настоящему удивленно спросила:

— Но кто же тогда?

— Это мы и должны выяснить. Поэтому я вынужден повторить свой вопрос: что случилось с конфетой, оберткой от которой вы заложили страницу книги?

— Я ее вынула из обертки и положила... к другим конфетам. А обертку взяла на память. Но я... яд был в ней? — с ужасом спросила пани, и я окончательно поверил, что она ни при чем.

— Пока не могу сказать вам точно, дорогая пани. Вы позволите мне осмотреть комнаты вашего мужа? 

— Да, пожалуйста. Конечно. 

Она схватила Грея за руку.

— Не волнуйтесь, дорогая, — сказал он. — Смотрите на происходящее с приятной стороны: когда бы еще вы смогли наблюдать Шерлока Холмса за работой? 

Я чуть не возвел глаза к потолку. Мы направились сначала в спальню — точнее, я направился. Пани не пожелала входить в комнату, где умер ее супруг, и осталась за дверью вместе с Греем. 

— Я запретила прислуге убирать тут, — сказала она.

— Это очень разумно. 

Спальню я обыскал самым тщательным образом, хотя в основном меня интересовало пространство вокруг кровати. Женское любопытство пани все-таки возобладало над страхами, и она с удивлением смотрела из-за косяка, как вполне приличный, вроде бы, джентльмен ползает на карачках по ковру. 

— Вы не входили сюда ни разу за это время? — спросил я, встав наконец и отряхивая брюки.

— Только утром, когда... Берк закричал... 

— Не волнуйтесь, дорогая. Мистер Холмс хочет нам помочь.

Чтобы предотвратить новый всплеск «романтики» со стороны пани, я поспешил спросить:

— И вы, увидев вазочку, которую накануне принесли в спальню мужа, решили, что его отравил мистер Грей, поэтому поспешили унести конфеты к себе в спальню и переложить их обратно в коробку? Ведь полиция забрала именно коробку с конфетами? 

— Конечно, мистер Холмс, не могла же я допустить, чтобы моего жениха... о... теперь я верю тому, что о вас пишут. Но как вы узнали про вазочку? Я никому не говорила!

— Шерлок Холмс — гениальный сыщик, дорогая.

Я готов был придушить Грея на месте. 

— Такая тонко чувствующая женщина, и таким вкусом, — мстительно ответил я, — не могла же поставить в спальне полупустую коробку — пусть даже и собиралась скормить конфеты нелюбимому супругу. 

Разумеется, объяснение вышло так себе. Но мне не хотелось выдавать горничную, которая упоминала о вазочке. Лестрейд же с самого начала сказал, что конфеты были конфискованы именно в коробке. 

— Когда мистер Грей не взял конфету и уехал, я решила — отдам все оставшиеся конфеты мужу. Пан Сокольский любил сладкое. И я... я мужа не любила, это правда, но и ничего такого... у нас были вполне мирные отношения, честное слово, мистер Холмс. Я сложила конфеты в вазочку горкой, а ту самую положила на самый верх. Очень красиво получилось. Но в последний момент мне стало жаль фантика и... — пани стрельнула глазами в Грея, — ведь Алан держал его в руках. И я вынула конфету и взяла бумажку на память. А конфету положила обратно. И унесла вазочку в спальню. Я поставила ее вон туда, на столик около кресла, рядом с пепельницей. Муж курил в этом кресле перед сном. А утром... утром... когда я увидела... я решила... и да, я переложила конфеты в коробку. Потом ее увезла полиция.

— Что вы решили, мы знаем. 

Я уже окончательно уверился, что именно конфета в обертке была отравлена. Оставалось понять, каким образом в нее попал яд. 

— Давайте пройдем в кабинет, — сказал я.

В кабинете Сокольского стоял старинный польский доспех, украшенный перьями, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался копией. На стене висела картина — тоже с национальным колоритом. Вполне возможно, даже Матейко или его подражатель. Что ж нередко патриотизм демонстрируют и морально нечистоплотные люди. 

Портрет покойного висел тут же, в кабинете, украшенный траурным бантом. Что ж, Сокольский был еще сравнительно молодым и вполне привлекательным мужчиной — с пышными «патриотическими» усами, выразительной ямочкой на чисто выбритом подбородке. Вполне такой пышущий здоровьем... любитель малолеток. Впрочем, если бы я не знал о таком интересе покойного, внешне он бы показался мне привлекательным человеком. 

Теперь пани пожелала присутствовать, и я велел ей и Грею сесть на диван у стены и не мешать мне. Начал осмотр я с той части комнаты, где располагался стол, потом постепенно перебрался к доспеху — мои зрители терпеливо ждали. 

Размышляя потом над этим делом, я вынужден был признать, что мне просто повезло найти что-то вещественное и построить цепочку умозаключений. Не вздумай я шарить в камине, который в последние дни не топили, я бы так и блуждал в потемках. 

— Вот она! — воскликнул я, выуживая обертку, которая попала между бревен, на всякий случай уложенных на решетке. 

— Четвертая? — спросил Грей. — Была четвертая конфета?

— Помолчите, Грей, — ответил я, усевшись прямо на полу и поджав ноги. 

Итак, Сокольский собирался якобы в клуб, когда брал конфету. Почему же обертка оказалась в его камине? 

— Этот камин давно топили в последний раз? — спросил я.

— Дня за два до того, как... 

— Наверняка все камины в доме топили в тот день, когда я принес конфеты, — сказал вдруг Грей. — Тогда было очень холодно.

— Да, — подхватила пани. — На следующий день потеплело, и топили только в гостиной. Тут нет.

— Мадам, ваш муж в первый вечер сразу уехал, он заходил к себе или был уже одет для выхода? 

— Он зашел ко мне прямо перед тем, как уехать, сказал, что вернется утром, послал Берка за экипажем... точно, он заходил к себе. Он заметил, что испачкал перчатку, когда брал шоколадку, и пошел взять другие сам, потому что лакей уже ушел. Заходил он в спальню или сюда, не знаю, я не следила за ним, собиралась лечь спать.

Я закрыл глаза и сидел какое-то время, поглаживая обертку кончиками пальцев. Фразы, которые я слышал за день от пани и ее слуг, крутились у меня в голове. «Он сказал, что вернется утром», — бедная наивная дурочка. Экономка скромно взяла шоколадку… лакей — конфету с орехами… Довольно нагло лезть при хозяевах в самую середину коробки. Зато пани Вишневска поскромничала. «Пан так на меня смотрел, будто я у него изо рта эту конфету вынула». Он злился на экономку? Чушь. 

Когда-то я говорил Майкрофту, что иногда ставлю себя на место преступника. Грей принес моей жене коробку. Я вижу, что он уже съел одну конфету, и нет еще одной — в обертке. Моя жена специально угостила Грея именно этой конфетой, чтобы он унес ее с собой… 

Надо отдать должное Грею, он молчал, и когда пани Регина... кстати, Грей ни разу не назвал ее при мне по имени, ни сейчас, ни за глаза, надо же, какой скромник... так вот, когда пани Регина попыталась что-то сказать, он прервал ее шепотом, и дальше они молчали оба. Воспитанный, вежливый Грей, незаменимый секретарь и личная любимая игрушка моего брата... Мозаика сложилась, я открыл глаза и встрепенулся.

— Идемте к вам, мадам, — сказал я, вставая. 

— Вы знаете, кто убил моего мужа? — спросила пани. 

— Знаю, но доказать это будет очень трудно. Но идемте же.

Через минуту мы закрылись в будуаре, и выглядели, должно быть, довольно комично — заговорщики среди подушек и кружев. 

— Ваш муж не так давно стал подозревать вас в измене, — начал я. — Люди, подобные ему, обычно большие ревнивцы. Пусть даже он и мало интересовался вами как женщиной, но считал, видимо, своей собственностью. 

— Собственностью?! — неожиданно взвилась. — Да кто он такой? Моя семья в родстве с Замойскими и Радзивиллами! 

— Тем не менее, дорогая пани. Вспомните тот вечер, когда мистер Грей принес конфеты. Когда вы угощали ими мужа, в коробке уже недоставало двух. Причем одной в обертке. Не нужно обладать выдающимся интеллектом, чтобы понять, кому и зачем вы подарили эту конфету. Ваш муж, якобы решив переменить перчатки, зашел к себе в кабинет и оставил вторую конфету в бумажке там. Возможно, положил ее в стол — это неважно. Важно то, что когда он вернулся, он был уже готов к осуществлению своего плана.

— Он знал... ну... книга... это была моя любимая сцена и книга открывалась на этом месте... он читал... дразнил меня... — пролепетала пани.

— Вот именно. Я более чем уверен, что он сделал следующее. Он начинил припрятанную конфету ядом и накануне рокового дня, — не удержался я от романтичного эпитета, — зашел в ваш будуар. В коробке конфет заметно поубавилось. Возможно, кстати, он тоже съел одну из конфет — не все же ореховые достались лакею? Он взял оставшуюся конфету в обертке и заменил ее на отравленную, безобидную унес к себе, съел, а бумажку бросил в камин. 

Грей тихо охнул, и я повернулся к нему.

— Вот именно, Грей. Я с самого начала не мог понять главного — кто мог желать смерти пану Сокольскому, если не вы и не пани. Прислуга его почти не знала, экономка недолюбливала, но явно не ненавидела, да и выгоды ей никакой. Пан был, простите, мадам, не очень приятным человеком, но он никому в доме не мешал. Яд предназначался вам, Грей.

— Matka Boska'! — потрясенно прошептала пани Регина и перекрестилась. 

Грей выглядел не менее потрясенным, но когда он заговорил, я мысленно ему зааплодировал.

— Вы же могли съесть ее! Господи, какое счастье, дорогая, что вы не любите шоколад! Этот... этот... 

— Мы могли съесть ее пополам, как вы предложили, — прошептала пани.

Она не впала с истерику, но из глаз у нее вдруг покатились непритворные слезы. Все-таки бедняжка искренне любила нашего Казанову.

А Казанова почему-то растерялся — неужели так сложно утешить плачущую женщину? 

— Дорогая пани Регина, — я решительно оттеснил Грея с канапе, сел рядом с дамой и взял ее за руку. — Теперь мы знаем правду, но для того, чтобы судья поверил в преступные намерения покойного, он должен видеть в нем подлеца. Инспектору придется повозиться, чтобы найти что-то компрометирующее на вашего мужа — пока что в глазах полиции он честный обыватель. Я, конечно, приложу все усилия, чтобы обелить ваше имя, если Лестрейд поймет, что именно вы принесли отравленную конфету мужу, но, боюсь, вам придется уехать в Варшаву. И как можно скорее! 

— Я не оставлю Алана! — воскликнула пани. 

— Придется. И представьте себе: вас ведь могут арестовать, а даже если и отпустят, потом ведь затаскают по судам. Наши суды — это ужасно, поверьте. О вас станут писать в газетах. И имя вашего любимого окажется на слуху у обывателей, о вас будут судачить, он захочет защитить вас, взять вину на себя... понимаете, чем это закончится для него? 

— Холмс, это же не... — начал было Грей, но я резко перебил его: 

— Сейчас же мистер Грей может воспользоваться своими связями, чтобы устроить ваш побег. Грей, ваш работодатель… вы же можете к нему обратиться за помощью?

— Конечно. Да, конечно. 

— Но, Алан, любовь моя... — жалобно посмотрела на него пани. — Мы что же, никогда больше не увидимся?

Я снова встрял побыстрее, чтобы не дать Грею сказать что-нибудь не то:

— Кто знает, возможно, через много лет вы и сможете повстречаться, но лучше всего будет, если вы уедете на родину, взяв в собой вашу верную экономку, конечно. Получите наследство, поживете, возможно, у родителей, затем выйдете замуж за хорошего человека — я уверен, у пани не будет отбоя от кавалеров. Этим вы сейчас спасете не только себя, но и вашего возлюбленного. Сейчас все зависит от вашей решительности и силы духа.

— Но я не понимаю… — слабым голосом пролепетала пани. — Уехав, я, конечно, помогу Алану, но выйти замуж? Алан, разве вы не можете потом приехать ко мне? Что вам может помешать? 

Мне стало ее жаль. Если бы не интересы брата — Грею бы не поздоровилось. 

— Я ведь говорил вам об этом в самом начале, моя дорогая. Моя служба, я не могу ее оставить. Я связан обязательствами, которые сильнее даже церковных. — Грей позвонил в колокольчик.

Вошла экономка и обожающе посмотрела на него. Мда… Куда уж мне — с моим французским. 

— Пани Вишневска, угостите мистера Холмса вашей замечательной сливовицей. Мистер Холмс, прошу вас, мы оставим вас на несколько минут. 

И этот нахал на моих глазах увел даму в спальню. Мне оставалось только дегустировать замечательный напиток, который принесла экономка, и давать ей указания по поводу срочных сборов в дорогу. 

Все, что касалось «бегства» пани, я мог спокойно переложить на Грея и Майкрофта. Уж он-то наверняка расстарается — лишь бы секретарь не женился. 

Каким-то образом Грею удалось успокоить пани Сокольску. Она, по крайней мере, согласилась уехать и, пока провожала нас, не пролила ни слезинки. Я совершенно искренне пожелал ей удачной дороги и счастья в дальнейшем. 

Когда мы сели в экипаж и поехали в «Диоген», Грей сказал:

— Я ваш должник, Холмс.

— Вот уж глупости, — проворчал я. — Скажите честно: неужели вам не жаль ее? 

— Жаль. Но не настолько, чтобы бросить вашего брата и уехать жить в Варшаву. Пани Сокольска очень романтична... и очень красива. Она быстро утешится на родине и будет счастлива, я уверен.

Я тоже надеялся, что пани Сокольска еще возьмет от жизни все, что недополучила в браке, но все же не мог промолчать:

— Сколько раз вы говорили себе такое? «Она быстро утешится и будет счастлива»? Можете, впрочем, не отвечать. И не мне вас учить, как жить, Грей. Но вы все-таки обращайте внимание не только на красивые глаза своих дам, но и на то, что у них в сердце. С вашим подходом к ним — вам бы выбирать более… практичных, что ли. 

— Да это первый такой случай у меня. Обычно замужние дамы все понимают сразу. И я всегда на заре отношений говорю им, что служба для меня на первом месте. Но тут, конечно, моя вина, очень уж красива пани... не устоял. А вы бы устояли?

Провокационный вопрос. Хотя я давно был уверен, что Грей все прекрасно понимает о наших с Уотсоном отношениях. 

— Думаю, да. Во-первых, Грей, я не сторонник отношений на время. Во-вторых, пани принадлежит к такому разряду женщин, на которых надо или жениться, или не морочить им головы. Сами посудите: она ведь так долго жила с этим… этим типом, и понадобилось исключительно ваше обаяние, чтобы она забыла о долге жены и решила попробовать в жизни все то, о чем только читала в романах. 

— Не спорю. Но когда мы знакомились — я этого не знал. И да, я как раз сторонник отношений «на время», и никогда не было никаких проблем по этому поводу. Я сознательно имею дело исключительно с замужними дамами, кто ж знал, что пани овдовеет? До сих пор меня еще никогда не пытались отправить к праотцам... так неудачно.

— А вы думаете, больше такого не случится? Если уж вам нет дела до чувств ваших дам, вы бы хоть о Майкрофте подумали. 

— Мне не кажется, что его чувства как-то страдают в этой ситуации. Что вы имеете в виду?

Я посмотрел на него, как на безумца.

— Вы всерьез полагаете, что если бы вас отравили, чувства моего брата не пострадали бы?

— Но я же не знал, что этому подонку придет в голову меня отравить. Говорю же, это первый такой случай. Обычно мужья ничего не подозревают. Вы же не думаете, что я мечтаю быть отравленным или застреленным?

— Не мечтаете, конечно. Но и не считайте мужей идиотами. Боже мой, Грей, я всего лишь прошу вас соблюдать осторожность, раз уж вы считаете себя моим должником! Выбирайте тщательнее не только дам, но и их мужей!

— Обещаю, Холмс, — серьезно ответил Грей. — И спасибо за помощь. Не волнуйтесь за пани, с ней все будет в порядке, я прослежу.

Раз уж у меня пока что имелись привилегии «спасителя», я не мог не задать еще один вопрос:

— Удовлетворите уж заодно мое любопытство: почему вы ни разу не назвали пани по имени? 

— А я никогда никого не зову по имени.

— Почему?

— Привычки нет.

Эти односложные ответы подсказали мне, что я, кажется, копнул слишком глубоко, поэтому я не стал больше беспокоить Грея вопросами, только пошутил напоследок:

— Обычно, когда мужчина называет женщину просто «дорогая» или «милая» или придумывает ей прозвища, у кого-то да появится подозрение, что он просто боится перепутать. Смотрите, Грей! Рискуете!

Майкрофт не смог утаить азарта, когда узнал, что дело закончено. За ужином, на котором присутствовал и Грей, я рассказал брату всю историю. Он явно был счастлив, что верный секретарь избежал брака, — и даже не пытался этого скрыть. Но, пожалуй, только я смог заметить, что Майкрофт немного испугался, когда узнал, кто именно предполагался жертвой. Мне оставалось только надеяться, что Грея слегка «пожурят» с глазу на глаз.

Бегство пани Сокольской привело Лестрейда в ярость — брат устроил так, что ей удалось уехать незаметно для полиции, да еще и вывезти все свои вещи и ценности. Инспектор приехал на Бейкер-стрит мрачный, как туча, и я для начала задобрил его бренди, а потом объяснил ситуацию — насколько вообще смог, не упоминая некоторых частностей. 

— И что же я должен написать в отчете, мистер Холмс? — спросил Лестрейд. — Ваша версия представляется мне правдивой, но где доказательства?

— Доказательств и правда нет. У вас два выхода, инспектор: или написать правду, или же спустить дело на тормозах. На Сокольского можно найти немало компрометирующих сведений, вы можете сослаться на мифических врагов. Словом, я готов вам помочь, какой путь вы бы не избрали. 

— Хорошо, — немного подобрел Лестрейд, — но признайтесь: это вы посоветовали пани уехать! 

— Ну что вы, инспектор! — упрекнул я. — Думаю, нашелся человек, который дал вдове такой совет. Ведь если бы дело дошло до суда, его имя обязательно бы всплыло. Видимо, таинственному любителю конфет этого очень не хотелось.


End file.
